The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei8(1996)-279602 discloses a semiconductor memory device. The semiconductor memory device in the publication has memory cells, but line pairs, sense amplifiers, and column switches. The sense amplifiers and the column switches are laid out at a pitch less than twice the pitch of the bit line pair.